Supernova
by Neil Josten
Summary: "Homura-chan, vayamos a nuestro final feliz." — Madoka/Homura. *GL*


**Renuncia:** todo de Akiyuki Shinbo, creo.

Esta serie es horrible y me arruinó la existencia. Sólo quería decirlo *cries*.

* * *

**E**l universo se diluye, en gotas-tiempo se deshace. Y Homura cae, cae _hondo_.

Intenta levantarse pero los huesos le truenan y su corazón (_Madoka, oh mí adorada Madoka_) se abre, sangrando con ímpetu y un horrible sonido.

La bruja ríe al compás del terror y Homura grita en silencio; navajas descienden por sus mejillas en forma de lágrimas.

Duele. Duele ser Homura Akemi. Duele _mucho_. Pero debe aferrarse a la esperanza, con las uñas y los dientes y cada fibra de su ser. No puede rendirse, no ahora que Madoka corre peligro, una vez más.

(—cinco, diez, veinte, cincuenta. Mira Homura-chan, ahí van nuestros sueños)

Así que se alza, cargando con el sufrimiento de muchas existencias, pasadas y futuras. Se alza ante la adversidad, y cuando su cuerpo comienza a resquebrajarse piensa en ella. En una humeante y caliente taza de té y su sonrisa, su adorable sonrisa.

Entonces el reloj se detiene. Madoka sella el contrato. Y Homura grita más y más fuerte porque sabe qué va a ocurrir. Y al ver a Madoka sonriéndole, creyendo _tontamente_ que ha hecho lo correcto, la angustia le derrite la garganta volviendo cenizas sus suplicas y advertencias.

¿Por qué ríe la bruja?, ¿qué es eso rojizo brillante que brota de Madoka?

Homura llora el océano entero, más no sirve de nada. Madoka se ha perdido de nuevo, y _tiene que_ buscarla.

El reloj retrocede.

Un engranaje oxidado y

«Homura-chan. Yo te protegeré».

páginas de una historia destinada a carecer de felicidad vuelan por la ventana.

Madoka ríe, ríe como si no hubiera mañana —no lo hay— y la observa con esa dulce carita de muñeca, ignorante. Homura no sabe si reír también o llorar nuevamente. Ha regresado. Está con Madoka. Están juntas. ¿Por cuánto tiempo? No quiere saberlo, no quiere mirar su gema y darse cuenta de que eso es una ilusión breve, de que se separará de Madoka otra vez y que sufrirán (_cómo duele… el dolor_). Así que procura disfrutar. Y sin embargo, llega el inevitable momento de cerrar el telón.

Pelean, pelean con el alma y un deseo maldito por siempre jamás.

La bruja muere.

Pero

— Homura-chan. N… no quiero volverme alguien _así_. U-una bruja, no.

Madoka la observa, se ha difuminado y es una versión triste de sí misma. Un breve silencio se sienta entre las dos. Y cuando Homura comprende de qué habla se incendia en la desesperación y sus ojos se humedecen tanto, _tanto_, que se ahoga.

Piensa negarse. Piensa que prefiere acabar con el mundo entero antes que hacer eso. Piensa que la vida es horrible y que Madoka se ha vuelto loca de tanto morir y revivir por su causa. Piensa todo eso, no obstante, saca un arma. Y llora todo lo que una chica puede llorar ante la débil sonrisa de Madoka y sus «Homura-chan, Homura-chan.» —sé que eres capaz de salvarme.

Un _bang-bang_ resuena. Luego

(_Madoka_)

la luz le lastima al ver las inmaculadas paredes del hospital.

(¿_acaso no soy digna de ti_?)

Oh, ahí va de nuevo. El laberinto infinito e inquebrantable que responde al nombre de destino.

Las vendas no alcanzan para curarle todas las heridas y cicatrices. Cuando camina parece que lo hace a través de un camino de espinas y clavos, que implacables, se le entierran, uno tras otro. Y la voz de una Madoka viva y feliz le rompe los oídos. Madoka, quien no comprende la razón de que sea tan fría con ella en _ese_ mundo. Madoka, quien ve a Mami-san, y a Sayaka-chan, y a Kyoko-chan ser usadas como un simple juguete de trapo hasta deshilacharse por completo y _caer_ —porque todas caen, sin excepción—. Madoka, jalándose desesperada los cabellos y suplicándole que no le mienta más, que por favor —_por favor_— le permita acompañarla en su ardua tarea.

Homura se insiste que es imposible. Que habrá que negarse.

Pero los ve. Ve cada momento compartido entre ellas —Risas. Lágrimas. Apretones de manos. ¿Eso de ahí es un beso en la mejilla?— y se rompe en mil pedazos. No puede, no simplemente _no puede_.

Atrapa a Madoka en un abrazo; el primero que se dan, ahí, ahora. Y cascadas empapan su rostro al escuchar sus latidos sincronizados. Y aunque Madoka no corresponde el gesto está bien. Porque va a luchar, siempre luchará para que puedan encontrarse y estar así, en los brazos de la otra, incluso si es sólo un segundo.

Es una batalla irrevocable, un precio a pagar por el —amor— milagro que quiere. Y aun así, Homura continua otorgando cada respiro interrumpido y gota de sangre.

Por un _hogar_.

Por una mejor amiga.

Por

(—Homura-chan, vayamos a nuestro final feliz)

Madoka.


End file.
